


Les humiliations de Virginie

by QnuS1alair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Breasts, Bullying, Crying, Despair, Exhibitionism, Fessée publique, Forced Orgasm, Français | French, Gen, High School, Humiliation, Insults, Large Breasts, Lies, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pubic Hair, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Seins nus, Sexual Harassment, Shame, Spanking, Strip Tease, Undressing, cul nu, exhibition forcée, harcèlement scolaire, harcèlement sexuel, nudité forcée, nudité publique, tétons malmenés
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QnuS1alair/pseuds/QnuS1alair
Summary: La vie de Virginie, jeune lycéenne sans histoire, bascula le jour où elle agressa un professeur qui tentait d'abuser d'elle.Elle fut traitée de menteuse et il fallait la punir.Ses camarades décidèrent de prendre les choses en mains.
Kudos: 86





	Les humiliations de Virginie

Les premiers semaines en temps que lycéenne furent horribles pour la très timide Virginie.  
Non seulement elle ne se fit aucun ami, mais en plus son professeur de français, également professeur principal de sa classe et homme d'un certain âge très respecté de tous, ne ratait pas une occasion de lui faire des remarques salaces, de lui peloter les fesses ou les seins dès qu'il savait que personne ne le pouvait le voir en action.  
Il était vraiment un expert en la matière.  
Mais un jour tout bascula.

Ce jour-là, il l'avait encore désignée d'office pour effacer le table à la fin des cours, à la pause de midi, heure où tous les élèves vidaient les couloirs le plus rapidement possible, pour aller se sustenter. 

Effectivement, à l'étage le silence ce fit rapidement et Virginie terminait juste sa tâche quand son professeur attrapa ses seins à pleines mains, les malaxant en soufflant de son haleine fétide: « t'as vraiment des mamelles énormes! Fais voir! » Et joignant les actes à la parole, il eut vite fait de lui soulever tshirt et soutien-gorge, dénudant sa jeune et opulente poitrine.

Virginie tenta de se rebeller, mais manquant d'espace entre le tableau et l'homme, ne réussit qu'à écraser ses seins contre le tableau froid, lui laissant échapper un petit cri, qui eut pour effet d'enflammer encore plus le professeur pervers.  
Il n'eut aucun mal à attraper ses tétons déjà bien durcits, et de deux doigts les pinça et les tira, faisant gémir l'adolescente malgré elle.

  
Le soulagement de Virginie fut de courte durée quand il libéra ses seins.  
Un simple mouvement suffit à l'homme pour la retourner et la faire se plier en deux sur le bureau juste derrière eux.  
Ses seins nus s'écrasèrent cette fois sur le bois froid du mobilier scolaire.  
Sa jupe remontée sur son dos, il descendit sa culotte à deux mains, jusqu'à mi-cuisses tout aussi facilement.  
Une main chaude et rappeuse palpa ses jolies fesses blanches rebondies alors que l'autre, descendant entre ses cuisses entre-ouvertes, caressait ses lèves jusqu'à sa toison, jouant avec son petit bouton comme elle l'avait fait avec ses tétons.

Tout c'était passé si vite que Virginie n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier ni même de pleurer, encore moins de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.  
Un doigt violant son intimité la fit finalement pousser un cri et comme si elle revenait à la réalité, elle envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son tourmenteur qui recula d'un pas, permettant à l'adolescente de lui mettre un coup de genoux dans les couilles et de le repousser violemment en arrière.   
Le professeur se cogna violemment la tête contre le tableau et tomba par terre.

  
Ne demandant pas son reste, Virginie s'enfuit en se rhabillant comme elle pouvait et courru s'enfermer aux toilettes.  
Elle y resta longtemps, se demandant si elle devait dénoncer ce pervers, inquiète de ce qu'on pourrait penser d'elle, honteuse de s'être faite touchée de cette manière.  
Finalement, sans rien dire, elle quitta l'établissement, humiliée, et rentra chez elle, tout autant incapable d'en parler à ses parents, tentant juste de tout oublier. 

  
Mais ses ennuis venaient à peine de commencer.  
Le proviseur de l'établissement téléphona en personne à ses parents, leur disant qu'elle avait agressé son professeur de français et que ce dernier avait dû être hospitalisé.  
Virginie eut beau raconter sa version de l'histoire, personne, pas même ses parents ne la crurent, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était tue jusqu'à l'appel la dénonçant.  
Le professeur, loin de nier réellement les faits avait dit qu'il savait que Virginie était très timide et toujours seule et qu'il lui passait souvent la main dans le dos ou lui tapottait l'épaule, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il était là.  
L'adolescente s'étant sans doute mépris sur ses gestes, il ne lui en voulait pas et ne comptait pas porter plainte contre Virginie, au grand soulagement de ses parents, qui voyant tout arrangé, renvoyèrent leur fille au lycée dès le lendemain.

  
Mais des rumeurs se mirent rapidement à circuler, comme quoi Virginie était une trainée et qu'elle avait agressé son professeur parce qu'il se refusait à elle, ou que ses parents la prostituaient.  
Les jours qui suivirent, Virginie fut insultée de nombreuses fois, violemment bousculée également, par des élèves de son établissement, prétextant faire des représailles parce qu'elle avait frappé un professeur, maintenant envoyé en maison de repos pour quelques semaines à cause d'elle.

Et quoi qu'elle dise, les choses ne s'amélioraient pas, bien au contraire. Aucun adulte ne lui vint jamais en aide.  
Ayant trouvé un bon moyen de se défouler, garçons et filles en profitaient et Virginie ne pouvait rien faire, personne ne la croyait, pas même ses propres parents. 

Un matin, à l'heure de la récréation, alors qu'elle était aux lavabos des toilettes, trois filles de sa classe entrèrent et commencèrent à la bousculer, la plaquant contre le mur et l'insultant sans cesse.

Virginie ne se révoltant pas, elles s'énervèrent encore plus, accusant la lycéenne d'utiliser son corps pour obtenir un tas de choses dont elles n'avaient d'ailleurs pas la moindre idée et de fil en aiguille en arrivèrent à lui retirer de force son tshirt, dévoilant le joli soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche qui recouvrait sa poitrine, imposante pour son âge.

  
La jalousie et l'effet de groupe fit que ce dernier petit bout de tissus fut vite retiré, laissant Virginie torse nu et en larmes.  
Les rires allèrent de bon train, ravies d'humilier ainsi leur camarade de classe.

Jugeant la punition trop gentille, et malgré les suppliques de Virginie, elles la poussèrent par la porte des toilettes qui donnait dans le foyer des élèves.

L'adolescente, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un vain effort pour soustraire aux regards, s'accroupit et se recroquevilla.  
Évidemment, elle attirait l'attention et un cercle se forma rapidement autour d'elle.  
Nul ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle était torse nu, son dos étant complètement exposé.

Désireux d'en voir plus, un garçon attrapa ses poignets et écarta. La lycéenne tomba assise sur le cul, les bras en l'air, exposant sa poitrine à la vue de tous.  
Cherchant à se libérer, elle gesticulait de toutes ses forces. Ses gros seins nus rebondissaient dans tous les sens, faisant rire tout le groupe.  
La garçon lâcha un instant les poignets pout les reprendre en passant sous les aisselles, les maintenant aux épaules. Il la releva sans difficultés malgré les cris et les gesticulations.

  
Les surveillants qui s'étaient approchés profitaient du spectacle sans intervenir.  
Le groupe s'enhardit et un premier chuchotement "À poils! A poils!" devint un cri de guerre.  
Virginie, terrorisée, appelait à l'aide, mais même si sa petite voix avait percé les hurlements, personne ne serait venu l'aider. 

Un garçon de sa classe s'avança au centre du cercle où elle était maintenue fermement sous les aisselles par autre élève, son dos nu reposant sur le torse de son bourreau.  
Elle gesticulait toujours autant qu'elle pouvait, avec l'espoir de parvenir à s'échapper quand le garçon lui attrapa les chevilles et, les serrant ensemble, les coinça entre ses genoux de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger les jambes.

Le silence se fit brusquement, tous les spectateurs haletant d'impatience.  
Virginie s'arrêta de se débattre quand les cris cessèrent. 

  
Elle était suspendue entre ses deux garçons, le dos dans le vide, son opulente poitrine ne bougeant maintenant qu'au gré de sa respiration rapide, entièrement exposée aux yeux de tous.  
Elle avait la peau très pâle de celles qui ne voient jamais le soleil.

  
Virginie réussit à articuler entre deux hoquets dus à ces pleurs « pitié » en regardant son camarade de classe.  
Celui-ci, loin de se laisser attendrir, resserrant l'emprise de ses genoux sur les chevilles de l'adolescente.  
Il approcha ses mains de ce corps offert et prit les seins à pleines mains, les malaxant sans ménagement avec un plaisir évident, commentant leur fermeté et alors que Virginie recommençait à gigoter et à crier.

Il déplaça ses doigts sur les petits tétons roses tendus et les pinça d'abord délicatement entre deux doigts, puis tira dessus d'un coup, les maintenant quelques secondes, entrainant des cris de douleur de la lycéenne.  
Puis les relâchant, il descendit ensuite lentement le long de son ventre, malgré les suppliques désespérées de Virginie.

Il arriva à la ceinture de son pantalon.   
Il défit très lentement la boucle de ceinture et déboutonna le pantalon. Il descendit tout aussi lentement le zip et écartant les côtés, dévoila un peu la culotte en dentelle blanche.

  
Les suppliques de Virginie furent remplacées par des menaces et des insultes, ce qui plut encore plus à son camarade qui lui fit un sourire sadique et sans la quitter des yeux, savourant la peur dans son regard, caressa ses hanches et continua jusqu'au creux de ses reins. 

Ses mains descendaient lentement sur sa peau, entrainant le pantalon et la petite culotte sur leur chemin, caressant la paire de fesses fermes et rebondies qu'il dénudait petit à petit.

  
Les tentatives de la jeune fille pour se libérer étaient vaines et alors que les mains du jeune homme quittaient son cul pour ses cuisses, des poils châtains apparurent aux yeux des spectateurs hypnotisés par le spectacle qu'elle offrait bien malgré elle.

D'un geste plus rapide, le pantalon arriva aux genoux.  
Tous regardèrent ce corps nu, ces poils châtains frisés sur ce petit triangle de peau blanche.  
Tenant fermement le pantalon à sa ceinture, il relâcha d'un coup les chevilles et alors que les jambes étaient libérés, tira une dernière fois sur le bout de tissu devenu inutile, emportant la culotte et les chaussures au passage, lui laissant uniquement ses chaussettes noires alors que ses pieds retombaient douloureusement le sol bétonné. 

  
Voyant son corps nu ainsi exposé à la vue de tous, Virginie arrêta de gesticuler, laissant uniquement des larmes silencieuses perler le long de ses joues rouges.  
Elle n'avait jamais été plus humiliée.  
Elle n'avait jamais été nue en public.  
Personne n'avait même vu son corps nu depuis son enfance.  
Personne ne l'avait touchée comme on venait de le faire.  
Et tout cela parce qu'un prof pervers avait voulu abuser d'elle et qu'elle s'était défendue.  
Elle aurait dû le laisser faire.  
Elle aurait au moins évité l'humiliation d'être ainsi exhibée.  
Maintenant qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, Virginie pensait naïvement que son calvaire allait s'arrêter.

  
Pourtant, revenant dans l'action, l'élève de terminale qui la tenait sous les bras changea sa prise, lui tordit les bras dans le dos pour qu'elle se tienne debout bien droite, exposant ainsi bien mieux sa nudité à toute l'assemblée de voyeurs qui commentaient cruement toutes les parties du corps. 

Certains, plus curieux ou vicieux que les autres, s'approchèrent à leur tour.  
Palpant, caressant, pinçant cette peau nue offerte involontairement, maltraitant ses seins et particulièrement ses tétons déjà rouges et bien durs.  
Et quand l'un d'eux lui donna une tape bien forte sur les fesses, lui arrachant un nouveau cri, une idée germa instantanément dans le groupe. 

  
Virginie fut installée sur une table-bar en verre trempé, du pubis au nombril, le reste de son corps restant dans le vide, les bras fermement maintenu dans son dos par deux grands gaillards.  
Les seins gigottant dans le vide et le cul bien en évidence, en équilibre à plus d'un mètre du sol, Virginie se demandait ce qui allait encore lui arriver.

Les spectateurs s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle.  
Virginie, tête en bas, voyait les jambes de ses camarades debout autour d'elle, et ceux assis par terre sous la table en verre.  
Elle ne bougeait pas, terrifiée de ne pas savoir ce qui allait encore lui arriver.

Quelques secondes d'inaction ennuyait déjà certains qui, n'ayant qu'à lever le bras entreprirent donc de masser sa volumineuse poitrine et tirer encore sur les tétons pour voir s'ils pouvaient s'allonger et durcir d'avantage.  
Virginie se remit à crier et à les insulter, les excitants encore plus, maltraitant encore plus les deux gros seins.

Les premiers volontaires se mirent en file indienne à quelques pas d'elle.  
Plus personne ne bougea, un silence religieux tomba... 

  
Le premier de la file s'approcha, leva le bras et le redescendit aussitôt, claquant bruyamment sa main sur le cul offert de la lycéenne.  
Elle poussa un petit cri strident de surprise qui fit bien rire toute l'assemblée.

Un à un, ils défilèrent.  
Ils lui donnèrent des claques plus ou moins fortes, sur la fesse gauche, sur la fesse droite, un peu pour chacune, plus ou moins haut sur son cul.

Son premier petit cri fut rapidement remplacé par des cris et des pleurs, tant de douleur que l'humiliation. 

Le frottement de son bas ventre sur bord du verre était aussi douloureux que son cul.  
Elle ruait des jambes, les écartant de plus en plus au fil des coups, dévoilant sans s'en rendre compte, son intimité aux regards des plus observateurs.  
Ses seins, bien rouges par l'afflut de sang et les mouvements violents, se balançaient dans tous les sens à chaque nouvelle claque et chaque nouvelle ruade.   
Ses tétons n'étaient pas oubliés, régulièrement pincés et tirés au vol.

Ses fesses, jusqu'alors bien blanches de ne jamais avoir longtemps vues la lumière du jour, virèrent au rouge de plus en plus vif au fil des coups.  
Les filles étaient les pires, dirigeant leurs claques bien plus bas, jusqu'entre les cuisses de l'adolescente que la douleur empêchait de garder serrées.

  
L'une des trois instigatrices de son supplice, encore plus survoltée que les autres d'avoir à passer la dernière, lui envoya une claque de toutes ses forces sur ses lèvres roses ainsi involontairement offertes, arrachant à Virginie un hurlement et une ruade plus forte que toutes les autres, ouvrant les cuisses au point de dévoiler son clitoris très gonflé.  
La fille regarda sa main et éclata de rire et cria bien fort: "Regardez comme elle mouille trop la salope, elle aime ça! Elle a eu un orgasme en ayant une fessée publique!".

Plusieurs mains entreprirent de vérifier ces allégations, non sans avoir maitrisé les jambes de leur suppliciée afin d'éviter les éventuels coups.   
Nouvellement portée à la lumière, cette zone fut caressée et explorée.

Un pincement de son petit bouton rouge turgescent entraînant gémissements et hoquets, ne firent qu'augmenter la honte et le désespoir qui inondaient déjà de Virginie...


End file.
